megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Enemy exclusive race
This article is a collection of the demon races which are normally unattainable to the player, most of which belong to boss enemies. In other words, these races have little to do with gameplay elements such as demon fusion. Some of these races may be attainable in one game but become enemy-exclusive in another (e.g. Vermin and Fiend). Yuiitsukami / Kami Yuiitsukami , or Kami in Kyūyaku Megami Tensei, is YHVH's race in Megami Tensei II. Choujin / Meta :Main article: Meta Majin / Fiend :Main article: Fiend Kikai / Machine / Device / Cyber :Main article: Machine Shiki / Undead :Main article: Undead Senshi / Ranger :Main article: Ranger Virus and Vaccine Only appearing in Shin Megami Tensei II, Virus and Vaccine are a pair of races in the virtual reality dungeons, both belonging to the "Machine" species. Enemies of these races either oppose each other or just attack the player. While Virus is Dark-Chaos-aligned, Vaccine is Dark-Neutral-aligned. ;Virus ;Vaccine Shinrei / Godly :Main article: Godly Vermin :Main article: Vermin Shinshou Shinshō is composed of twelve boss enemies that appear in Shin Megami Tensei II. They are the Heavenly Generals that protect and serve . The twelve are Hindu Yaksa who were later incorporated into Buddhism as protective warriors. Each one of them also represents one of the Holy Animals of the . Himitsu Himitsu is an enemy exclusive race in Shin Megami Tensei: 20XX Devil's Colosseum. They are Light-Neutral aligned and named after ideological concepts. They can be found in secret rooms of the maze inside the Magic Boxes, if the player opens them during a full moon. Defeating it allows the player to fuse a demon with the same level, with an opposing alignment (destroying a Law Himitsu allows a Chaos demon to be summoned, and vice versa). Kyoushi and Kaizou Kyoushi As a boss in Shin Megami Tensei: if..., Mr. Ōtsuki is given the title Kyōshi |, in the first battle. After his self-modification with machinery, he is titled Kaizō Kyōshi in the subsequent battles, denoting his cyborg nature. Majinnou / Deity Emperor Majinnou is the title that Hazama received in Shin Megami Tensei: if.... Majinnou is a person who has gained the omniscient and omnipotent powers of a demon, becoming strong enough to rule supreme over the Expanse. This can only happen if that person has an large amount of evil in his heart. This title is Dark-Chaos aligned. Gijin / Corpus Bunrei / Zoa Zoa is the race for four enemies, the , appear only in the boss battle against Albion in Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne. They are emanated by Albion the instant player fights him or when all four Zoas are defeated before Albion has been slain. Mujinkou / Light Light is the exclusive race for the boss enemy Kagutsuchi in Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne. The Japanese title is the same as the Japanese name of the exclusive almighty attack of Kagutsuchi's first form, Vast Light. Daimaou / Devil Devil is the exclusive race for the final boss Lucifer in Shin Megami Tensei NINE and Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne. Even in other installments where Lucifer appears as a boss, he is just given the usual Tyrant (Maō) title. Archaic Archaic is the exclusive race for the White when they are fought in Shin Megami Tensei IV. King King is the exclusive race for Kenji when he is fought in Shin Megami Tensei IV Koki Koki is an exclusive race for the final boss Inaruna in Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner, in both forms. Denrei / Cyber Cyber appears in Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers and Shin Megami Tensei Trading Card: Card Summoner as a race for the entities emerging from the cyber network. Even though Nemissa is essentially a Cyber demon too, she is classified as Human in the game due to her possession over Hitomi's body (In gameplay sense, this means she is immune to Expel attack innately). Ghost / Onryou :Main article: Ghost (race) Summoner Great Great is the exclusive race for Kadokura and Manitou in Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers and Shin Megami Tensei Trading Card: Card Summoner. Despite being human, Kadokura is classified as this race when he attempts to fuse with Manitou, which severely deforms his physical appearance. Awake and Soil Awake is the form Jimenez in Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey assumes after fusing with his contracted demon Bugaboo. Jimenez's Awake form is faced as a boss in the Neutral route. Soil is the final stage of Jimenez at level 70. This form is only fought in the Law route. Judge and Pillar Judge is the angelic form Zelenin in Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey assumes after transformed by Mastema for calming (or brainwashing as some would claim) the opposing humans. Zelenin's Judge form is faced as a boss in the Neutral route. Pillar is the final form Zelenin takes in order to stop the player from proceeding in the Chaos route and the New Chaos route. In the Law route ending, Zelenin also appears in this form in the ending sequence to sing the prayer of God to all humanity. In the New Law route ending, she also assumes this form to erase the desire for war in mankind. Mother and Empty As the final boss of Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey, Mem Aleph first assumes the Mother form , a gigantic golden woman lying on one side. After her defeat in this form, she degenerates herself into the embryonic form, Empty , protected by a sphere of cyan liquid (probably ). Onmyo Onmyo is the exclusive race of Harihara in Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner. The race name indicates Harihara's nature of being a combination of two gods, Vishnu and Shiva, of opposite duties. Bonten / God Both race titles, God in English version and Bonten in Japanese version, only appear in Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2 as the race of the final boss Brahman. The Japanese title raises some confusion between the terms Brahman and Brahma (Brahman does not have a physical form in traditional teachings), but the design of Brahman in the game shows reference to Brahma, i.e. the five heads which are fought one by one. (In one story of late Vedic scriptures, Brahma is said to have five heads originally but one has been cut by Shiva, all other Hindu texts just mention him with four heads). It can be conceived that Brahman requires a physical form to challenge the player, thus Brahma. Bel :Main article: King of Bel Star (Septentriones) :Main article: Septentriones (貪狼星, 巨門星, 祿存星, 文曲星, 廉貞星, 武曲星, 破軍星, 北極星, 輔星) :Main article: Triangulum (五帝一, 角宿一, 大角, 常陳一, 根源主) Jiryuu / Energy In Devil Survivor 2, Energy is the special race for the remnant part of the dragon summoned from the Dragon Stream. Yoru no Musume / Femme Lilith in Devil Survivor 2 is the only optional boss who is given a different race in the Japanese version instead of the same Femme race as her summonable counterpart. The reason for this is that, among all optional bosses, she is the only one who possesses her unique Racial skill, Temptation, which is absent when summoned by player as a Femme demon. Daughter of the Night hints at her being in the Night race in other games. King Abaddon Fukoshi Locust Destroyer Destroyer is a race made up of the Apollyon and the stronger variant Psycho Apollyon that serve King Abaddon in Devil Summoner 2: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon. Tokyogami The Tokyogami is an enemy exclusive race in the Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha games. It is exclusive to Japanese gods, generally the Kunitsu. | |} Rebel God Rebel God is a enemy exclusive race appearing in Devil Summoner 2: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon, exclusive to Amatsu Mikaboshi. Yes Yes is a race exclusive to Megami Ibunroku Persona. Its sole member appears only in a scripted battle at the start of the Snow Queen Quest. Monk Monk is a race exclusive to Rasputin in Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Soulless Army. Rasputin's exclusive skill, Trailing Death, is called Mysterious Monk's Curse in the Japanese version.